Revelations
by Aranel Took
Summary: Some revelations are made about Hal and Kyle's relationship. Written for the AU ABC Challenge on LiveJournal. Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner. SLASH.
1. Revelations

This story contains SLASH. If that bothers you, go read something else.

This was written for the AU ABC Challenge on Livejournal, for the prompt "N - Normal". My other Hal/Kyle fics (some too Mature for FFNet) are available at my DC Fanfiction LJ: sector-2814 DOT livejournal DOT com .

* * *

**I. Impulsive**

Hal considered flying the ultimate turn-on, but he had never expected _this_ to happen.

He'd taken Kyle for another flight. With everything that had happened recently—losing his mother, being possessed by Parallax, the war with Sinestro—Hal determined that Kyle needed something to take his mind off things. And spinning above the Earth in a jet seemed to have worked.

Kyle's green eyes were bright with excitement when he jumped down from the plane. He was pumped with adrenaline, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, breathing hard. Hal smiled, glad to see Kyle genuinely happy again.

And that's when it happened.

Their gazes locked and the next thing Hal knew, he had stepped forward and pressed Kyle up against the plane, kissing him hard. Kyle gasped and Hal pulled away, shocked by his impulse and what it meant. "Shit. Kyle, I … I'm sorry. I don't …"

Kyle was gaping at him, eyes wide. Hal cringed. _Why the hell did he do that?_ Sure, flying a plane always got him worked up and Carol had always told him the sex was best after a flight. But this was Kyle!

"Sorry." He turned away, needing to escape, to think, but Kyle caught his arm.

"Don't start what you can't finish, Hal."

Hal stopped, his heart pounding. _Did he just say …?_ Images flickered through his mind, of half-remembered dreams, of furtive glances and lingering touches and feelings he'd worked to ignore, and oh shit this _hadn't_ come out of nowhere, had it?

Kyle's hand still gripped his elbow. "Hal?"

Hal sighed. It wouldn't be easy, there were many who wouldn't understand, but if the war—losing so many fellow Lanterns— had taught him one thing, it was that life was too goddamned short.

He turned around. Kyle was watching him, but his eyes were no longer surprised. They were definitely saying "fuck me" now. Hal's cock throbbed. _Oh, hell …_

Hal smiled nervously. "We should probably get out of here." The plane was shielding them from the cameras, but they didn't need to be doing anything that would get caught on the base security video. "Don't Ask, Don't Tell".

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

They didn't speak again, not while they changed out of the flight suits (Hal realized his hands were shaking), not while they walked through the gate (Would the guard notice they were flushed and nervous?), not while they flew back to Hal's apartment (_Oh, Hell, what am I doing?_). It wasn't until they were standing in silence in Hal's living room that Kyle finally spoke. "I know this is awkward. If you don't want to …" He looked away and shrugged.

Hal hesitated. There were lots of reasons they shouldn't do this. _What would his fellow pilots say if they found out? What would Carol and Jill say?_ But … He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd be a coward to deny that he felt something. And he'd known for a while that he and Kyle had a special connection, a deeper friendship than he had with John or Guy. Something more…

"It's okay, Hal. I'm going to go."

"No!" Hal's eyes snapped open. "It's just … kind of … " He shrugged helplessly. "I've never had feelings like this for a man before."

Kyle laughed nervously and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

Hal screwed up his courage and stepped closer. "I don't even know how to explain it, but … I don't think I'm going to worry about it right now."

Kyle grinned. Hal grinned back, then took Kyle by the arm to pull him into the bedroom.

* * *

**II. Friends**

"You two are awfully quiet tonight," Alan said as he dealt out the next hand of cards.

Hal shrugged and risked a glance at Kyle. They'd been 'together' less than a week and the monthly Green Lantern poker night was their first time out in public together. And they had no idea how to break the news to Alan, John and Guy. Especially Guy.

"Don't know about Jordan, but Kyle's always moping about something," Guy said. He looked up at the others and snickered. "He's our little 'emo Lantern'."

"Lay off him, Guy," Hal said, with more venom than was probably needed. Even Kyle raised his eyebrows. Guy _always_ picked on Kyle. They were partners on Oa, after all, and they all knew it was Guy's unique, obnoxious way of showing he cared about his friend. So why was he feeling so overprotective all of a sudden?

"Sorry," Guy said, rolling his eyes as he picked up his cards. "I didn't mean to pick on your _boyfriend_."

Kyle looked up at Guy, wide-eyed. Hal stiffened. _They hadn't been obvious, had they? _He glanced towards Kyle again. Kyle looked back at him, worry on his face.

"What?" Guy said, looking from one to the other. "I was just …" Guy's jaw dropped open and the cards fell from his hand. "Holy shit, Jordan! Are you and the kid _fucking_?"

Hal picked up his cards. "I wouldn't put it quite that way, but …" He took a deep breath. He was The Man Without Fear, right? And these men were their closest friends. "Yes."

They all looked surprised, of course. But he expected that Alan and John would be understanding. Alan's son, Todd, was gay, and John knew all too well about being a victim of bigotry. Guy, though... Guy had a way of being blunt about things, and not especially given to 'political correctness'. Hal expected a plethora of snide comments directed their way.

What he hadn't expected was for Guy to whoop in triumph and hold out his hand to John. "Pay up, Stewart!"

John scowled at Guy.

"Pay up?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Guy said, laughing. "John said it was just a man-crush, but I said you two would be nailing each other within a year. Took you long enough, though," he grumbled. "Almost missed the deadline."

Hal frowned. A year? The bet had been going on for a_ year_? "How did you know?" He and Kyle hadn't even known until this weekend!

"Are you kidding?" Guy shook his head and picked up his scattered cards. "You two have been mooning over each other ever since you came back."

"We have not," Hal complained. _Had they_?

Guy snorted. "Tell yourself whatever you want, Jordan," he said. "Kyle's always gushing about how wonderful you are, and you're liable to rip the head off anyone who looks at him wrong." He snickered and picked up his beer glass. "I suppose we don't have to ask who tops."

"Guy," Alan scolded.

"It's okay, Alan," Kyle said. He studied the fan of cards in his hand. "We take turns, actually."

Guy choked on his beer. "Oh hell, Rayner! I did _not_ need to know that!"

"You brought it up," Kyle said casually.

Hal grinned and leaned over to nudge Kyle with his elbow, about as much intimacy he was comfortable giving in public — even in front of their closest friends — at the moment. He'd make it up to him later.

"He's right," John said, chuckling. "You asked for it, Guy."

"Brain bleach," Guy muttered, hiding his eyes behind his cards. "I need brain bleach."

* * *

**III. Lovers**

"Aw, hell," Hal said, when he saw the glowing violet forms floating in the sky over his apartment. Green light flowed from his ring, covering him in his uniform, and he rose to meet the Star Sapphires.

"I thought I was rid of you," he shouted as he got closer to the group. There was at least a dozen of them and he hoped his partners got the signal sent from his ring in time.

"We have regrouped, Hal Jordan," a thin, grey-skinned woman said. "And we will have what we desire."

She turned and gestured to her sisters and two came forward, each holding a captive in a violet bubble. Hal swore under his breath: they had Carol and Jill.

"Choose the one you love," the grey-skinned woman—their leader, apparently—said. "Or they both die."

Hal's mind raced. How could he save them both? How could he pick one of them? What if they realized—?

"His heart beats for another," a tentacled, nearly transparent woman said sagely. She held a dimly glowing violet crystal in her hands. "He does not desire either of them."

"What?" Carol and Jill exclaimed in unison.

Hal could only shrug and smile apologetically. This really wasn't the way he wanted them to find out…

Points of green appeared in the sky, steadily growing larger.

"Need some help, Jordan?" Guy asked as he came to hover next to Hal. Kyle and John stopped on the other side of him.

The sapphire flared. "His love is nearby," the tentacled woman said. She released the crystal.

The crystal flew directly to Kyle. It hovered there in front of his face, bobbing and spinning as if confused.

"But it is _male_," the leader said incredulously.

Hal risked a glance at Carol and Jill. They were staring at him, mouths hanging open. Beside him, Guy started to snicker.

"Is that true, Hal?" Carol whispered. She sounded hurt.

This was a less than ideal situation to tell them, but he couldn't lie. Hal looked at Kyle. His face was lit up by the violet crystal. He gave the crooked smile that Hal loved so much. Hal smiled back at him and then looked at the women. "Yes, it's true. Kyle and I are lovers."

Carol buried her face in her hands. Jill just gaped at him.

The leader spoke. "The Sapphire cannot spawn using Jordan's new mate. We will have to find another." The crystal left Kyle and flew back to it's keeper.

"That's it?" Hal asked. That's all that had to be done to get rid of them? He shook his head. Too bad Kyle hadn't been around years ago.

"Release them," their leader said again. The violet balls disappeared around Carol and Jill, dropping them to the beach.

"No!"

Four beams of green energy shot out at once, catching the women before they hit the ground.

The Sapphires disappeared through the clouds. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them," Hal said. He felt sorry for the next poor bastard who attracted their attention, though he was relieved they were apparently through with him.

The Lanterns landed on the beach next to the two women. Jill raised her brows at Hal. "I guess that explains the break up." She gave Kyle an appraising look. "He sure is cute, though, High Ball." She shrugged and gave him a half smile. At least Jill seemed to be taking it okay. Carol, on the other hand …

The slap stung across Hal's cheek. Yeah, this wasn't going to be good.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

* * *

**IV. Revelations**

"We're going to get caught."

"No we're not."

Hal sighed as Kyle's mouth moved over the sensitive spot beneath his jaw. "But … what about the security cameras?"

Kyle sighed against his neck, then lifted his head to look at him. "They're not connected to the monitor womb, Hal. The Kitchen video only gets looked at if something goes wrong." Kyle slid his hand over Hal's stomach. "And I don't expect anything to go wrong."

Hal moaned in the back of his throat when Kyle went back to work sucking on his neck. Kyle was far more comfortable with their relationship — he kept insisting they just tell the rest of the JLA — but Hal still needed more time.

They'd come to JLA headquarters for a meeting. Kyle had just arrived from Oa, on leave for a few days, and he'd tagged along with Hal and John to the meeting. Which was probably a mistake, since Hal was distracted during Batman's presentation on … some criminal … by Kyle sitting in the chair behind him. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Living on different planets was a bitch. He seriously considered switching jobs with Guy, though he didn't think the Justice League — especially Bats — would be too happy with that. And how would he explain the need for the switch? _I need to be on Oa so I can fuck Kyle into the mattress every night?_ Though the look on Superman's face would be pretty priceless.

And of course Hal _would_ have monitor duty scheduled for today, and John had things to do and wasn't able to cover for him, so they only had an hour between the end of the meeting and then eight fucking hours of sitting in the monitor womb, unable to touch Kyle or kiss Kyle or do any number of other interesting things to Kyle. But Kyle, brilliant and creative man that he was, decided that he and Hal needed a one-on-one workout in The Kitchen, the JLAs room for combat practice, before he went on duty.

Kyle pushed him back on the mat, still working at his neck. "Don't leave a mark," Hal said with a laugh. He twisted his body around and flipped Kyle over onto his back, moving to straddle him. He grabbed Kyle's wrists and held them down. "I seem to have the advantage. Now what should I do with you?"

Kyle smiled wickedly and replied by bucking his erection up against Hal's.

Hal laughed and bent down to whisper in Kyle's ear. "Yeah. That's what I was thinking."

Now it was his turn to nibble along Kyle's jaw, to run his tongue over soft skin. It had taken him a while to get used to kissing stubble, but now he considered it a turn-on — Kyle was always on the verge of scruffy.

"You're sure about the cameras?" he asked once more as his fingers worked on the buttons of Kyle's shirt.

"Positive," Kyle said. He ran his hands down Hal's sides. "I know for a fact that we're not the only ones who like to '_cook in the kitchen_'." He snorted at the euphemism.

Hal frowned. "If there aren't any cameras, then how do you know that?"

"Wally caught Roy and Kendra coming out of here once and it was pretty obvious what kind of 'workout' they'd had." He grinned and touched a spot on Hal's neck. "Apparently Roy had a mark much like this."

"Dammit!" Hal touched the tender spot on his neck, then glared at Kyle. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

Kyle's eyes shone. "Promise?"

Hal growled and attacked him. Kyle didn't put up much of a fight.

The door slid open. "Holy Hell!"

Hal stopped, keeping his face hidden in the crook of Kyle's neck. "That's Roy, isn't it?"

"Um…"

"You forgot to lock the door?"

"I…"

"What the … Fuck!" a new voice exclaimed.

Hal squeezed his eyes shut. This was just getting better and better. "Wally?"

"Yeah," Kyle whimpered.

Hal sighed. No more worrying about revealing their relationship. If Roy and Wally knew, then _everyone_ would know. Probably within the hour.

"What's all the yelling about?" a deep voice asked from the hallway. "There's no reason to be shouting profanities—_Shit_!"

Hal could just imagine Superman's face, wide blue eyes bugging out at the scene before him. They were in their civilian clothes and Kyle's shirt was half off. No question what was going on.

Hal took a deep breath and pushed himself off Kyle. He looked up at the three men who stood there gaping at them in shock.

Then Roy shook himself and held out his hand to Wally. "I told you! Pay up, West!" he shouted triumphantly. "You, too, Supes!"

Hal groaned and hid his face in his hands.


	2. Another Revelation

A sequel to _Revelations_, giving Ollie's POV. ;-)

* * *

**Another Revelation**

Ollie sat at his kitchen table. There were arrows, fletching and twine scattered all over the surface. Dinah was going to kill him if she caught him making a mess on her new tablecloth, but he couldn't change_everything_ just because he was married.

The back door slammed open and Roy came racing in. "Did Dinah call you?"

Panic gripped Ollie and he stood, knocking a stack of fletching to the floor. He grabbed his bow. "What happened to Dinah?"

"Nothing happened to Dinah," Roy said. He dropped onto a chair. "I just made her promise not to call you. I wanted to tell you." He laughed—no, he _giggled_. Roy had just giggled like a twelve-year-old girl. "I wanted to see your face."

Ollie frowned and sat down. "Okay," he said warily.

Mia came into the kitchen. "Hey, Roy. What are you doing here?"

"He said he has something to tell me," Ollie said. In fact, he looked to be about bursting with it.

"Oh, is it something good?" Mia plopped into the chair next to Ollie and leaned forward on her elbows to hear Roy's news.

"_Really_ good," Roy said. "Though it might give the old man here a heart attack."

"So spit it out!" Ollie said impatiently. Damn kid had to make a drama out of everything.

"I won a bet today!"

"That's it? That's what you had to tell me?" Ollie rolled his eyes and leaned over to pick up the fletching he had knocked on the floor.

"Well, yes. But the interesting part was what the bet was about. You know, one of those 'will they/won't they' kind of bets?" He paused for a moment, grinning madly. "And we caught them going at it in the Kitchen today!"

"Oh my god, who was it?" Mia gasped.

Ollie rubbed his forehead. Like he cared which horny member of the Justice League was screwing another horny member of the Justice League. He only cared about one horny member of the Justice League and he had to get these arrows done and off the table before she got home, or he wouldn't be able to take advantage of that horniness for a week. He picked up an arrow to continue his work.

"One of them was Hal."

_That_ got Ollie's attention. The arrow slipped from his hand. "Hal?" He frowned at Roy. "He told me he was 'taking a break' for a while after ending things with Jill." Shortest 'serious' relationship Hal had ever had. Ollie just figured he'd jumped in too quickly after the war and realized he'd made a mistake. According to Hal it had ended fairly amicably.

"Nope," Roy said. "This has been going on for a couple weeks."

That made Ollie frown even more. Why hadn't Hal said anything to him? They'd even met for beers a few times. Sure, Hal had often seemed a bit quiet and on edge, but he had figured it was Corps stuff Hal was brooding over, stuff dealing with Sinestro and losing so many GLs in the war.

"So who is he banging?" Mia exclaimed. "Not Wonder Woman is it?"

Roy laughed. "Oh, no. Not even close."

"Okay, I'm not in the mood for twenty questions," Ollie said with a deep sigh. "Who did you see him with?"

Roy grinned. "Kyle."

Ollie shook his head. "Kyle? I have to ask Kyle?" Was Rayner even on Earth right now? Last he'd heard, he was on Oa, partnered with Gardner. The kid should get a medal for that.

"No!" Roy exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Hal was banging _Kyle_ in the Kitchen."

Ollie blinked. He was barely aware of Mia's squeal, followed by the laughter of his kids. His brain was having trouble processing what Roy had just said. _Hal was banging Kyle in the Kitchen_. He ran that through his brain a few times, and it always came out with the same result.

"All right, very funny, Roy. Now get out of here. I have work to do." As far as jokes went, that one was pretty lame. Hal banging Kyle? Yeah, right. You look up 'Heterosexual Alpha Male' in the dictionary, they had Hal's picture there.

"I'm serious!" Roy said. "Go ask him yourself. He's at home. Superman felt sorry for embarrassing them, and that Kyle only has a few days on Earth, so he's taking monitor duty for Hal tonight." Roy snickered. "Kyle gave him his doe-eyes. Supes is such a pushover."

"Superman found them?" Ollie stared at Roy_. Oh my god, he __was__ serious? Hal was banging Kyle?_!

"I found them, actually", Roy said. The kid at least had the decency to blush a little. "Me and Wally. Then Supes came along."

Ollie scratched his beard. Hal and Kyle. Kyle and Hal. He was still trying to fit the pieces together. It still wasn't working. Kyle, he could see the possibility. Hal, though? _Hal_?

Mia was kind of staring off into space. Ollie elbowed her. "What's up with you?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking. Hal and Kyle … I mean …" She smiled and nodded. "That's pretty hot!"

"Oh, god," Ollie groaned. He stood up and waved at the table. "You two clean this up for me before Dinah gets home. I'm going to go see Hal."

* * *

"Ollie!" Hal said. He waved his friend into the apartment. "Come in."

"Hal." The first thing he noticed was the hickey on Hal's neck — there was really no way to miss it. The kid must be a vampire.

"Would you like a beer?" Hal asked. He sounded nervous.

"Sure."

Hal disappeared into the kitchen and Ollie went out to sit in one of the chairs in the living room. He looked around the place. There was a New York Rangers sweatshirt draped over the arm of the couch. A pile of cheesy comedy movies was on the floor in front of the TV. A sketchpad and pencils lay on the coffee table, along with a can that once contained something with way too much caffeine. The place was starting to look as much Kyle's as Hal's now. He wondered if they were living together yet.

Hal came back, beers in hand. Ollie took the proffered bottle, taking a swig before he looked up at Hal. "I heard something interesting from Roy today. Something about how he won a bet?"

Hal sat on the couch. "Yeah." He kept his eyes on the bottle in his hands. "I wanted to tell you myself, Ollie, but I needed a little more time to … figure things out. But then …" He sighed.

"But then you left the Kitchen unlocked, and Roy and Wally walked in. With Superman in tow."

Hal nodded slowly, then took a drink of his beer.

Ollie studied his friend. Hal was obviously conflicted about this. Why the hell was he getting involved with Rayner? "So. You and Kyle."

Hal nodded. "Me and Kyle."

Ollie caught the hint of a smile on Hal's lips. Okay, so maybe there _wasn't_all that much conflict. He supposed it was just difficult for someone like Hal—his whole life immersed in the military—coming out like this. Hell, his career could be on the line over this. "I thought Roy was joking at first." Ollie shrugged. "I have to admit it's pretty unexpected."

"Yeah." Hal shrugged, but the smile was there again. "Pretty unexpected for us, too."

Unexpected for _everyone_. Except for Roy, apparently. How the hell did Roy know to make that bet? And what a way to get discovered! Ollie chuckled. "They found you in the Kitchen? I would have loved to have seen their faces."

Hal snorted. "Easy for you to say. The whole fucking Justice League showed up once Batman came in and started yelling at us about 'improper use of JLA facilities'."

"Oh my god, _Bats_ was there?" Ollie howled with laughter. Roy hadn't told him that!

Hal frowned. "I'm glad you can can find this funny, Ollie."

"Oh, come on, Hal," Ollie said. "This is priceless! They walk in and find you — God's Gift to Women — banging Kyle. Not exactly what most people expect to see when walking into the Kitchen. I'm surprised you didn't give Supes a heart attack. Wally's probably scarred for life! Roy … Well, okay, you probably didn't harm Roy too much." The kid had plenty of wild experiences of his own.

"There was no 'banging', Ollie," Hal said. "It was … not 'banging'."

Ollie laughed. "If Roy hadn't interrupted, there was no way Rayner was getting out of there without getting banged. I know you, Hal." He smiled smugly and took another drink of his beer.

"You know _me_?" Now it was Hal's turn to laugh. "I hate to break it to you, but Kyle's got you all fooled with his innocent puppydog cuteness. It was just as likely _I_ wasn't going to get out of there without getting banged by _him_!"

Ollie stared at him, eyebrows raised. Well, those were words he never expected to hear from Hal Jordan.

The key turned in the lock and the door swung open. "Hey! I'm back." Kyle came in, hands full of grocery bags. "I got us — Oh. Hi, Ollie." He shoved the door closed with his foot. "I'm …" He looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'm putting groceries away." He scampered into the kitchen.

Oh, yeah. They were living together. Ollie leaned close to Hal. "He has a key already? How many years did it take Carol to get a key? Did you ever even give Jill a key?"

"He's always had a key," Hal said. "We have keys. For emergencies. Even John and Guy have keys."

"Uh, huh," Ollie said. "You sleeping with them, too?"

Hal glared at him. "Don't even go there."

Ollie chuckled and glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "He's living here, isn't he?"

Hal opened his mouth, looking like he was going to protest, but how could he with the evidence around him? Kyle's stuff was all over the apartment—Ollie couldn't remember seeing it like this with any of Hal's girlfriends—and Kyle was putting groceries away like he owned the place. "He's on Oa most of the time, and he still has his apartment in …" Hal stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "Yeah. I suppose he is."

_Bingo!_ Ollie leaned close again. "Seems like it wasn't 'living together' or 'commitment' that was the problem for you, Hal. It was just finding the right person to live with and commit to."

He watched that realization sink into Hal. Ollie smiled. Hal was brilliant in a fight, but he could be more than a little dense in the relationships department. Especially when he'd probably been denying himself what he really wanted until now.

Kyle came into the room and Ollie saw the look that passed between them. That settled any remaining doubts he had. Hal didn't give his heart away easily, but he'd obviously given it to Kyle.

Ollie stood up. "Listen, Roy said you're only here for a few days, Kyle, so I'm going to let you two …" He coughed. Better not to finish that train of thought. "Anyway, Dinah called me on my way here, and she wants you both over for dinner. Tomorrow okay?"

They looked at each other, in just a few seconds silently coming to a decision. "Sure. We'll be there," Hal said.

Ollie bit back a laugh. They could do that already? This was more serious than he thought! "Great!" Ollie grinned and clapped Hal on the shoulder. Then he turned to Kyle. "Take it easy on the old man, will ya kid?"

Both of them turned bright red. Ollie chuckled and let himself out.

On his way downstairs he pulled out his cellphone and called Dinah. "Hey, hon. I'm on my way home. And the happy couple will be over for dinner tomorrow."

"So what do you think?" Dinah asked.

Ollie laughed. "Fifty bucks says they're married within a year."


End file.
